A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer, and/or other such devices may be used to print content onto a physical medium, such as paper. For an ink based printing device, one or more replaceable supplies may be removably coupled to the printer, and the printing device may eject ink stored in the one or more replaceable supplies coupled to the printer to thereby print content onto a physical medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. Moreover the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.